Pillow Talk
by Crazyfangirl23
Summary: Smut, fluff and angst


Pillow Talk

His arms were everywhere on her body, but she didn't mind. Lips caressing her skin and bearing her weight down on him, her hair falling in a cascade past her shoulders, which he repeatedly threaded his fingers through. He tasted sweet, like sherbet, with the smell of his mint shampoo lingering in his hair. He mostly let her dominate, as her title of 'boss' was always used in the bedroom. His hands groped her breasts, massaged her thighs and his gaze was one of pure devotion that she wasn't worthy of. Trailing butterfly kisses along his neck he sighed. The sound exhilarated her. Thrusting upwards into her she could hardly breathe. Her own sounds seemed to tip him over the edge himself, as he nestled his head into her neck, kissing every inch of skin he could reach. A moan escaped her lips while the Doctor set a gradual fast paced rhythm to his thrusts, burying himself deeper inside her. Locking his lips yet again with a passion only he had the privilege to observe she called his name as her climax hit her, in unison with the Doctor's. Kissing him again and finally rolling off the top of him, he pulled her against him. His bow tie, which had been left on him as a kink was clenched in Clara's fist and she smiled at him, waving it around flauntingly. His laugh went straight through her soul, like it always did. Anything he did put an exploding sensation in her stomach, and she realised just how much she loved and cared for the man beside her. Her small legs stretched over him, one tucked between his legs, one resting comfortably over, just above his waistline. His face turned to her, his eyes glimmering with that gorgeous grin she so adored. He was still breathing heavily, and she rested her head on his shoulder, caressing the planes of his stomach and thinking back to when they had first slept together properly, and remembered it being gentle and slow yet burningly desirable. One of the highlights of the day was slipping into bed beside him, being held constantly while they both slept in each other's arms, until it grew to something more. And now, here they were, loving every moment, every fantastical adventure.

'Where are we going tonight, then?'

'Hm...wherever the time winds take us. Maybe we could go see Cleopatra or Marcus Aurelius again? You loved meeting him. I might even take you to see Jane Austen, if you promise not to kiss her.'

'Can't promise that, I'm afraid.' She giggled, 'what about a different planet this time? Something as spectacular as Akhaten.'

He deliberated before concluding.

'I've got just the place! A whole planet, with a view of galaxies everywhere in the night sky. It's quite a wild party over there. And the nights are even longer than usual-'

'Hey,' she interjected, laughing again, 'don't try insinuating anything.'

'I'm not!'

She placed a fez on his head, leaning forward to press his lips again.

'Doctor?' She asked.

'Yeah?'

'Do you dream?'

'Of course I dream, Clara!'

'Sorry, I didn't know. It just felt too...normal. What do you dream about?'

'Where I've been, and where I'm going. I dream of the next adventure, the next journey. But most importantly,' he paused, turning his whole body toward her. He gave off so much warmth that couldn't be resisted, which was unusual since Clara knew all too well that his body temperature was considerably lower than hers.

'I dream of Clara Oswald.'

The comment made her beautiful smile even brighter, and the Doctor brushed her cheek with his thumb, grinning as he always did at the sight of her adorable dimples. She was perfect. Too perfect.

'Oh, Clara Oswald. My Clara. I never get tired of saying your name. Clara Oswald. Clara Oswin Oswald.'

'Just Clara Oswald,' she replied, 'and I hate my name.'

'No, no it's beautiful. Clara Oswald,' he repeated, this time with bright enthusiasm, like he was trying out her name for the first time. He wrapped her small fingers in his, kissing them like he always did. It made her feel like the most special person in the universe.

'Do you have to go back to Coal Hill in the morning?'

She nodded, eyes closed.

'I love working there but I'm constantly thinking about you. I wish I could stay with you longer.'

'Clara, we're in a time machine. You can spend however much time you wish with me.'

'No amount of time is enough. Plus, you more on one occasion send me back somewhere completely different.'

'That's not my fault!'

'Whose is it, then?'

The Doctor looked cautiously up at the TARDIS ceiling, hoping that it didn't catch on to what he was saying.

'You can't always blame the TARDIS, Doctor.'

'Shhh! She'll hear!'

'I can't believe how worried you are for you're snog box.'

'It is not a snog bo-'

He stopped, realising what he was saying, and closed his mouth like a goldfish. Clara looked approvingly at him.

'I love it when you look like that.' She laughed.

'Like what?' He asked.

'Confused, completely defeated, embarrassed. It's so charming.'

He raised his eyebrows at her, sunk back to her level and started to stroke her back, her skin so smooth and so completely human. It marvelled him how extraordinary she was, his Impossible Girl. He often forgot she wasn't like him, because in so many ways she was.

'Can we try making another soufflé?'

She raised her eyebrows at him, eyes laughing.

'Is that like, code for something?'

'Clara!'

'What are you actually saying?' She said through her continuous laughing.

'Do you want to make another soufflé? We came so close to making one last night.'

'Doctor,' she said, placing her hands on his shoulders, 'don't ever say that again in this position. I might get the wrong idea.'

'Clara, I didn't mean it like that. I honestly wanted to make another soufflé, cause the one we did last night was just a tiny but burnt.'

She nodded this time, taking him more seriously.

'Of course.'

'Brilliant. Do we have to make it in you're oven though? The TARDIS would make it perfect.'

'No, Doctor! That's cheating, I want to actually make a proper soufflé.'

'Okay

'Alright, Soufflé Girl.'

Her arms stretched over him, pulling him as close as he could to her, so her head rested on his shoulder.

Their conversation turned to different matters, changing every few minutes, and the Doctor revelled in making her laugh. It made his hearts swell when she did. Every moment with her was so precious. But he managed to get sidetracked, only just remembering that he had something important he absolutely needed to do. Without warning, he rolled out of bed, leaving Clara lying awkwardly in the covers.

'Where are you going?' She said sharply.

'I knew there was something I needed to do. There's some faulty wires and things that shouldn't be there under the TARDIS. I really should fix them.'

She made a sound of protest, propping herself on her elbow.

'Don't go.' She moaned, holding out her arm to him. He slid his pants back on and picked up his shirt from the floor.

'I have to. It could cause problems.'

'But it might not. Come back to bed.'

'I can't, Clara. I've also got to notify the president of America in the 42nd century that's there's going to be a-'

'Shh. Do it later. I have to get back in a few hours, come here.'

She crawled up to him, clinging onto him. The sight of her naked body and the way she held onto him made him want to lower her back onto that bed and undress himself all over again. But he resisted the temptation. If he didn't do these things now, he would forget, and he'd already forgotten for a month or two.

'Please,' she said, fluttering those long eyelashes at him, pouting her lips. Her arms roamed everywhere on his body, trying to tease him back to bed, and god was it working. She even managed to reach her hand down his pants while he gazed at her, oblivious to everything else.

'I really can't, Clara.' He told her, while she started to unbutton his shirt. He reluctantly turned from her, hating himself for it. Walking round to the other side to collect his trousers he stooped low enough for her to cling onto his back like a monkey. He laughed, her arms wrapping tighter round him as she watched him with a beckoning smile.

'How long will it take?'

'Too long.'

'Stay, Doctor. Come back to bed for me, please.' She persisted, pressing a kiss to his neck. He shivered, closing his eyes as he slid his hands up and down her legs. Yet he had to let go, and she slid down his back as he retrieved his jacket and walked out solemnly without a word.

Clara sighed, retreating back to the bed. These moments seemed to last shorter and shorter, he always left just before she was getting wetter and wetter for him as the conversation grew and he started to arouse her once more. She could never tell what was going on inside his head. She waited for a few minutes, hoping he'd come back. She didn't try find him, because she knew the TARDIS wouldn't want her to disrupt him from fixing it's circuits. Another ten minutes laying there, flipping through one of her books she loved reading over and over again.

Not bothering to get dressed, she decided to take a shower. It was refreshingly normal, unlike anything else she usually did. Mostly consisting of running from monsters, saving civilisations, making soufflés and having sex with a 1500 year old time lord. She didn't even think about work anymore, and knew she had to get herself together. She had only started there three months ago and had already turned up late more times than was normal. She was sometimes questioned about it, but reassured everyone it would get better. The Doctor always kept her distracted, kept her talking, kept persuading her with new adventures, kept making her late. She couldn't let her TARDIS life coincide with her normal human life too much, although they co existed quite well. The Doctor would always be there at the end of school, grinning as he pulled her into a hug that everyone could see. Now, he was officially labelled as her 'boyfriend' from her students, and was often asked about him, their curiosity and ongoing gossiping spreading all sorts of rumours both true and false around the school. They would drive back on the motorbike from school, The Doctor having agreed they drive in turns. And then she would revel at the sight of domesticity of her Doctor, as they would cook, or he would take her out to some sort of space restaurant. The evening would begin with a film to watch, cosied up on the sofa together, a tradition the Doctor had warned tremendously to, so long as there was popcorn. And even after that he would whisk her away to another time or another galaxy, until her legs were tired from running and she began to yawn. Some nights they could do adventure after adventure, and some only one or two; the Doctor usually liked to carry her to bed and they'd sleep together in each other's arms. Sometimes it's the TARDIS, but mostly she likes to sleep with him in her own bed at home. On Saturdays and Sundays (instead of doing the very important marking required) she stayed in the TARDIS all weekend, travelling, having the time of her life, just Clara Oswald and her Chin Boy.

And that was pretty much her life. Her routine was carried out with the exact precision of a bossy control freak, and it was damaging her own, normal, mundane existence. She had to try to adapt maybe, to something different. Maybe even cut down the adventures, just so she could get some work done once in a while. It killed her to think like that, but after all, the Doctor was always busy. Even now. Trying to formulate words into sentences in her head was impossible as the idea of the Doctor not being there, not waiting there, was terrifying in itself. But maybe it had to be done. Maybe she needed a change. Just to get back on track. Yes, she had to. She could pay a visit to her gran or her dad too, it felt so long since the last time she saw them. Actually she did know, it was Christmas. It was April now. She had run away with the Doctor, purposefully eloped with him, and the whole universe was at their feet. How could she possibly put this to the Doctor? She doesn't want to break his hearts, and yet she knew it was what she needed. The warm water running down her body didn't help situations, despite it's nature to be soothing and relaxing. Right now it was like scalding hot water causing burns on her arms, and the settings weren't even set high. Again, her mind drifted back to the Doctor, as it always did. He would understand, wouldn't he?

At that thought, she felt light fingertips trace her stomach, and a jolt of surprise made her twitch with shock. Her eyes burned as she turned to see the Doctor there, already being splashed by water and yet not moving an inch, despite his sopping wet clothes.

'Doctor, I have to tell yo-'

But her words were cut off, as he suddenly encircled her with his arms. She looked up into those sparkling eyes.

'I thought you were fixing something.'

He laughed, almost dryly.

'Of course I wasn't.'

'But you left.'

He smiled knowingly and leant in to kiss her, his tongue seeking entrance and all her thoughts became whispers inside her head, fading away softly until there was only the Doctor...always the Doctor. This was the impact he had on her. Such a powerful and strong bond that held them together like moon and planet, orbiting constantly in the other's gravity. Although confusion still bubbled away at her in understanding his sudden change of mind and vague answers. His hands held her firmly round the waist and everything was a fuzz of water and solidity, the Doctor pushing against her even more forcefully and kissing her more urgently, almost like his life depended on it. Giving in completely she allowed her arms to travel up to his neck and clench his wet hair in her hands. She could feel his skin beneath his transparent white shirt, now clinging to him in a way that set her heart racing. As if reading her mind he began to subtly unbutton the first few so his neck was exposed. Hungry with desire and unexpectedly fierce passion did she undo the rest, nearly tearing the shirt off him. Letting it drop discarded to the wet floor she let her hands roam his chest, her mouth still working fervently on his. He started forward, backing into her until she hit the shower wall, where she gasped momentarily before his lips teased at hers again. He lifted her up, pinning her against it. Her right leg wrapped round his waist and he started grinding into her, slowly at first but faster and faster with every moan that escaped her. She could feel the strain of his trousers as he dug deeper and deeper when he grinded against her, and finally relieved him of it. Sensually unzipping the fly on his trousers and teasing him copiously they too, fell to the floor. Hastily ridding himself of the bow tie patterned pants he continued on her for what seemed like hours, but could have only been minutes. Clara felt loved, pleasured, needed with every thrust he gave her. She could hardly feel the water dripping over them anymore, only aware of the man in front of her. Finally he withdrew from her, yet still entangled in her arms that he could hardly let go. They were both panting heavily against each other, and Clara threw her head back, exposing her bare neck that The Doctor couldn't resist. He kissed trails up and down her neck, nibbled at her ear and bit down on her skin, making her moan loudly each time, her hands on his head, encouraging him to do it again. The sounds she made sent The Doctor crazily over the edge and he began to thrust again once more into her, albeit slower this time, a rhythm that matched their panting breaths simultaneously. Getting annoyed with the water hammering down on their heads she felt for the switch, her hands fumbling and reaching blindly before she caught it and turned the water off, too consumed in what was happening. Carrying her backwards out of the shower, pushing against it absent-mindedly while she sucked on his lower lip. Her legs held on tighter round his waist and rubbed her breasts against him in a way that made him groan louder than she had heard him before. Perching down on the edge of the bed he marvelled at the sight of her with his green, sparkling eyes. She sat on his lap, taking his face in her hands, looking down at him with the same expression. Placing a tender kiss on his lips it began slower than before, this time enrapturing themselves in touching and feeling and kissing softly. She smiled against his mouth, stroking her thumbs on the corners of his own. Placing his hands to her back he slowly lowered backward into the bed, still kissing her, eyes closed and in a state of pure heaven. He ran his fingers up and down her thighs while she caressed his stomach, and all at once their sensitivity shone through whereas in the shower it was heaven in a different sort of way, like the rush you got from a rollercoaster all in one go. It had evolved to a game of touches, caresses, kisses. The bed was soaking wet but they were too wrapped up in each other to notice or to care. The Doctor took control this time, rolling on top of her and resting his chin on her chest, kissing at get neck.

'Doctor.'

He looked up at her face, so serene and beautiful she could have easily been mistaken for an angel.

'Yeah?' He said calmly.

'I was going to say something to you...but I can't.'

'Why?'

'Because I've just realised...' Her eyes opened to look at him, her fingers embedded in his hair and his eyes looking up at her intensely, 'I love you and I can't let you go.'

Silence presented itself for a moment and the Doctor was breathless.

Everything Clara had pondered upon, about needing a break from the TARDIS and from him, getting her life sorted out and focusing on her work seemed so silly and utterly ridiculous it was hard to suppress laughter. But she had come to realise in those moments that he was her life, and everything around her was, and she wanted him, forever and ever, always to keep, always to have and hold and laugh and cry. She had always wanted that, and yet it was only now it stared at her obviously in the face. Yet she didn't say a word, and neither did he. Instead, he rolled back out of bed and retrieved something from his bedside cabinet.

'I love you too, Clara Oswald...and I always will.' He started, standing in front of her almost nervously. She sat up, confused again yet intrigued. And then he did something she never thought he would ever do to anyone, in the whole entirety of his life. He got down on one knee.

'Will you marry me?'

She stared at him, and the ring in complete and dumbfounded shock. She could see how nervous he was and her heart was hammering its hardest against her chest. Her eyes began to well up, and before she knew it tears were spilling down her cheeks. She brought a hand up to her face, shaking and shaking as violent as it ever had before. The Doctor laughed almost relievedly as she nodded her answer.

'Yes.' Was all she could manage, but all she needed to say. She climbed out of the covers and ran to him, still crying. The Doctor caught her in his arms and spun her around, smiling and laughing and wiping away her tears. He stroked the side of her face and kissed her so completely she felt whole and complete and extraordinarily taken by the man who slipped the ring on her finger and held her even tighter. She began to laugh with him, their foreheads touching and her hand still over her mouth with the shock.

'I can't believe...'

'Neither can I. I just knew it was the right thing to do, because I love you and I always have, since the golden days of Gallifrey. Because I remember what happened. I married this young, beautiful time lady that was way out of my league, so much more cleverer a vs wiser than myself and I fell in love with her. And ever since I've been trying to find her. And I finally have. You may not know it, but we just got married again.'

Clara couldn't believe what she had just heard.

'Really?' She asked, incredulously. She looked deep into those eyes and they stared steadily back at her.

'Really.'

Her lips twisted into a huge smile, and threw her arms around him. Nuzzling her nose into his shoulder, she realised.

She would always want him.


End file.
